A Very Particular Morning After
by crazy-dreamer13
Summary: One-Shot. Emily and Hanna have been living in the same house for 4 months now, and Emily's love life has evolved quite a bit since... more like, multiplied. Hanna/Emily friendship.


A very particular morning after

So this is just a random story I came up with yesterday. I am convinced that if the show was more realistic, Emily would be a total player xD. So yeah, tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Emily Fields woke up to the sound of her cellphone alarm, at what she soon found out was 6:00am in the morning. The sun hadn't come out yet, so the unfamiliar room was still dark. After a few moments, Emily decided it was a wise decision to get up, or else, she would have to deal with a lot of drama. And she was tired of drama.<p>

She finally got up from the bed, and started looking for her clothes. She collected her pants, her shirt, and somehow she picked up her bra which was inexplicably lying next to the computer in the desk. A memory crossed her mind, and the location of that piece of clothing suddenly had an explanation. She smiled to herself.

As silently as she could, she dressed up and proceeded to the bathroom before leaving the house.

Suddenly, just as she was about to open the bedroom door, she heard a soft moan that may or may have not been calling her name. Emily decided that it probably wasn't her name, and if it had been, it probably wasn't important. So, she continued her course to the main entrance and into her car.

She drove her Toyota as fast as the 6:00am Rosewood streets would let her. She finally reached her destination: The Marin house. Emily parked her vehicle, and with one swift move, jumped to the back seat. She took out some clothes from a bag which was carefully hidden underneath the front seat: they were her pajamas. She put her other clothes in the bag and finally got out the car to enter quietly to the house.

Hanna and her mom were still asleep, she could tell. Emily smiled to herself, and quickly checked her cellphone for the time. 6:15am. Wow, she was breaking records at this too, she thought. She decided she was thirsty, so she went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Suddenly, her cellphone rang… it was a message. As usual, a strange feeling came to her stomach before opening it. When she finally did, she was somehow surprised, but not exactly in a bad way…

"You slut!", it read.

Emily smiled to herself, and then, all of a sudden, the smiled disappeared and her body jumped with surprise when something came behind her and yelled "BOOO!"

"Hanna! What the fuck!" the tanned girl yelled at her friend, once she had turned around to confirm her suspicions.

"Oh my god, I thought you had heard me!" Hanna Marin was laughing uncontrollably, something that Emily understood but nevertheless didn't appreciate.

"Could you please not text me when no one's supposed to text me?" Emily asked, knowing that her pleas would be useless.

"Yeah well, I was just telling the truth"

"Thanks… so, why are you up?" Again, Emily wasn't too keen on hearing her friend calling her a slut, but a)she had grown used to it, and b)she knew Hanna wouldn't stop even if she begged her.

"Don't try to change the subject, Em… who was it this time?" the blonde asked with that usual excitement that showed up in her voice whenever gossip came up.

"So you really got up THIS early just to ask me THAT? I really underestimated your need for gossip" Em said, again, trying to subtly stop this conversation from happening.

"No, I actually heard your car this time, and then I just wanted to scare the shit out of you… and yeah, maybe get the story first" Hanna said, like it was something natural.

"Well, you did scare the shit out of me… So what? I'm like a celebrity now, from whom you're getting stories? Am I your entertainment?" Emily tried to sound as offended as she could. She really didn't want to talk to her friend. It wasn't as if she were ashamed of her recent… "adventures", and Hanna and her had been living together for more than 4 months now, AND she was single, so in theory, there wasn't anything to be ashamed about… Still, she felt a bit uncomfortable telling her friends about her love life recently… mainly because the majority of her "love-life" wasn't out of the closet yet, and she kind of always promised them not to tell anyone about their encounters. Of course, Em knew her friends were very reliable and wouldn't go and tell the whole school about it, so eventually she told them… but she had to try a little, right?

"You know that's not what I mean… It's just… I worry about you Em, WE worry about you. And… don't we tell each other everything? What if you're getting it on with someone dangerous? We don't want anything to happen to you!" Hanna almost managed to sound convincing, but Emily knew better. However, she decided it was too early to be arguing with someone who was utterly impossible, so she finally gave in.

"Okay, okay, just so you know, I don't believe a word you say" Hanna was about to protest, but Emily continued "Anyways… it was Dana Brooks" She finally said, like she had been defeated… again.

"Oh. My. God!" Emily just stood there while Hanna had her shock-moment, to which the brunette was very used to, "The Senior? Oh my god! I thought she had a boyfriend… Isn't she straight?"

"Well, she clearly wasn't straight last night" Em said, smiling to herself, and maybe blushing a little as the events of the previous night came to her memory. "So, you know the drill… you can't tell anyone because her boyfriend will most likely beat the crap out of me, and then her social life will be ruined and her chances to become prom queen will also be ruined"

"You slept with Dana Brooks. Oh my god. But okay, you know you can trust me" Hanna said, putting her serious face on. "So now, the next obvious question… how was it?" Her serious face changed into her "I want to know every little detail" face. She could be one hell of a perv sometimes.

"Hanna! Why do you even want to know? I honestly don't get it…" Em said, now blushing completely.

"Why? Because I'm straight? I want to know if my friend is having fun! You know I ask Spencer the same thing, and honestly I think you have a better…"

"HANNA!" Emily screamed, trying to stop her from saying those words

"What? So just tell me, there's nothing wrong with it" Hanna said. She honestly didn't get what the problem was.

"It was great, okay? It was so great that at some point I seriously started doubting if she was really straight. Well, I mean, she obviously isn't but… I mean, like if she hadn't done this with another girl before… like, you know… Okay, so yeah, it was great" She blurted out, like it was something Emily had been thinking during the last hours but hadn't been able to say.

"See? It was so easy" Hanna said, to what Emily just responded with a not-so-happy face. "So I still don't get how you do it. I mean, you must have one hell of a gaydar Emily Fields, I'm impressed."

"Yeah… thanks? I just… I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Emily said, with a sad tone.

"Yeah I think it's enough for today" Hanna finally said. However, her face gave the impression that there was still something she needed to say. And Emily, of course, noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing" the blonde lied.

"Seriously, Hanna, what is it?" The brunette's face indicated that she wasn't letting go on that subject.

"Uhm…. Nothing, it's just that yesterday… after you left, I got a text from Mona, saying that there was a new girl in town" Hanna stopped to see if Emily had an idea where this was going "Well, anyways, thing is, we did a little midnight research and found out that the girl and her family aren't exactly 'new' here… They have been in Rosewood before" The blonde's eyes were trying to say what her mouth couldn't to her friend.

"Hanna… who are they?" Deep inside, Emily knew the answer, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"The St. Germains"

Emily didn't say anything; she just stared at the floor for a very long time.

Maya.

All kinds of thoughts starting running through her mind… Is she this new person that camp was supposed to turn her into? Had she found someone new? Would she want her back? Had she changed? On that last thought, Emily's mind stopped. "Well, I certainly have", she said quietly.

"What?" Hanna asked, confused. She really didn't want her friend to get all depressed with this news. "Look Em, I'm sorry, I was planning on telling you later… with the other girls and stuff… But I just… sorry. It's going to be okay"

"Yeah I know. It's going to be different. But I'm okay with different. I'm different, right? Than the person I was last year?"

"Yeah, totally. You're a slut now" Hanna smirked.

"Fuck off" Emily said, playfully hitting her friend, and laughing a little. She trusted Hanna on this one; it was gonna be okay.


End file.
